prison_architectfandomcom-20200222-history
Guard Dog
Guard Dogs are highly useful animal entities with unique skills which aid overall prison security. As previously implied, they are the only animal entity in Prison Architect. They co-exist with, and are managed by Dog Handlers. These entities cannot be hired independently and will only spawn when a dog handler is hired. The Chief is the administrator responsible for researching and unlocking the guard dogs. Detection Skills Guard Dogs are naturally gifted with a powerful nose, which is useful in the detection of scented,'' or smelly, contraband. These include: * Poison * Drugs * Medicine * Cigs Guard dogs will automatically and instantly sniff any prisoners that walk past them in close proximity. This is highlighted by a small brown dog icon that will pop up on the prisoner entity. If a dog smells one of the above contraband on a prisoner, it will initiate a search of that prisoner to occur. This search will either be conducted by the dog handler or a nearby guard. '''Escape Tunnels are also something that guard dogs are extremely useful in detecting. If a guard dog walks over ground where, underneath, an escape tunnel has been dug, the dog itself will start digging. In this case, a small yellow flag will mark where an escape tunnel may be. Furthermore, if a guard dog walks over an escape tunnel, where a prisoner is underneath and actively digging, the guard dog will burrow and fork out the escaping prisoner from beneath. Other Attributes Guard Dogs are extremely fast creatures. Prisoners attempting to escape on foot will almost definitely be caught and mauled by a guard dog before they are able to reach freedom. However, guard dogs tire quickly and will need to reside in a kennel and, more specifically, a dog crate in order to recover their energy. As well as this, in the event that a guard dog '''is injured, they will need to rest in a dog crate to recover as '''doctors/paramedics cannot heal guard dogs like they can with other entities. Dog Breeds As of "The Sneezer" and "Psych Ward DLC" update there are now a total of 5''' different breeds of dogs that you can choose from. They are listed below. * Please note that the '''Dalmatian '''and the '''Direwoof are only available to select if you have purchased the Psych Ward DLC. Miscellaneous * There are game '''mods which allow dogs to detect '''''booze as well as the other smelly contraband. * Guard dogs are escorted around the prison with a '''lead/leash. * Guard dogs that are let off their leads/leashes to deal with misbehaving prisoners will bark violently, an auditory signal indicating that there is trouble nearby. * Guard dogs are separate entities to their handlers. If a handler is fired, the guard dog will simply leave the prison facility via the main road. * If a guard dog's handler is killed, the dog will vengefully seek out and kill the perpetrator. * Hiring J.W. Periwinkle '''as your prison's warden will give guard dogs an advanced '''50% chance of fully detecting escape tunnels. Trivia The guard dog sprite and graphics were changed multiple times before being published. As shown in the image below, it was unclear whether the dog should have visible legs or not. As commonly known, guard dogs are used in the maintenance of prison security in the real world. They are widely used for the detection of contraband, e.g. drugs, as opposed to the subduing of prisoners. However, certain breeds of dog can be used in this way. * The''' companion''' dog breed bares a likeness to Gromit from the famous animated film series: ''"Wallace & Gromit".'' Category:Security Category:Entity Category:Staff